


Three's Company

by Jibbly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Bucky didn’t want Steve to be with another omega. The jealously he had carried with him when he and Steve were in the army would come back with a vengeance if he did.<br/>Natasha was the same problem as Clint, so Bucky turned to the only person left in the room.<br/>Thor was alpha through and through. His scent was different from Steve’s, more like the scent of air on a hot day. It closely resembled alpha rut in a way.<br/>“I.” The words were stuck in his throat.<br/>Clint looked at Thor a well, putting the pieces together. “Thor?”<br/>The blonde perked up at the mention of his name and then everyone else was looking at the god too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

Steve is mouthing at the back of Bucky’s nape, teeth scraping along the raised scarred skin of their bonding mark.

Bucky whines into the pillow under him, pushing his clothed hips back against the hard line of Steve’s erection. They’re both still dressed in their pajama bottoms, and Steve presses his chest more firmly against Bucky’s back.

Steve’s hand snakes its way under Bucky’s head and grips the omega’s jaw, lifting his face and head back enough for his back to arch up beautifully. Buck’s breath stuttering out in little puffs of air from his lips as he starts to slick up. His enterance is wet, and it soon soaks through the soft material of his pants. Steve groans and pumps his hips harder against Bucky’s ass.

Bucky’s eye glaze over when he starts to feel Steve’s knot against him. He turns his head and takes Steve’s thumb into his mouth, biting it and keeping it in between his teeth.

Steve is close, just like this. Rubbing against Bucky with both of their clothes still on.

The hand that isn’t in Bucky’s mouth goes to the omega’s ass. The back of his pajamas soaked already, and Steve can’t help but press his finger against the crack of it, easily feeling where Buck’s enterance is. “Gimmie a color, Buck.” Steve’s says, voice gravely, burring his nose in Bucky’s hair. Bucky is chewing on his thumb and making little sounds of distress. Steve rubs the fluttering hole through the material and Bucky spits out his thumb, words choked as he starts to shake his head.

“Steve…. stop….” It’s breathless and said with a whine, but Steve hears it. He has to swallow and mentally ground himself as he pulls away from his shivering mate. he completely moves away to give the omega space.

Bucky flops back down onto the bed, hiding his face into the crook of his flesh arm. His hips are still in the air, and Bucky’s letting out little hiccupping sobs that break Steve’s heart.

Steve moves off the bed, to which Bucky’s sounds of distress grow louder, but he’s gently shushed when Steve presses a kiss against his shoulder.

“I’m gonna go get you some new bottoms, Buck. I’ll be right back.”

Bucky raises his head and looks at Steve, feeling all kinds of guilty. “Steve. I’m…” Steve just kisses his forehead and let’s Bucky tuck his head into his neck for a second as he kneels in front of the bed.

“It’s okay, Buck. “Steve lets them stay like that for a while, before he gets back up to go get them some new clothes. He’s not mad or anything, just trying to get his pulse down from the kick it got from earlier, but he knew that this was going to happen.

\-----------------------

_Steve had brought Bucky to Avengers HQ about six months ago. The omega had just turned up._

_Steve and Sam hadn’t even been trying to look for him, they had just happened to be out for something to eat and then there Bucky was. Steve remembers the way he had been pulled into an alleyway when him and Sam had been walking down a street. His instincts on high alert, ready to fight, but he didn’t need to._

_Against a damp brick wall, Steve had his arms full. Bucky had grabbed him and had pushed him against the wall. Steve took in the ragged appearance of the other and his breath caught at the tiredness he saw reflected in those clear grey eyes._

_Sam had come after him, but he was just looking back and forth between Bucky and Steve unsure of what to do._

_Steve had kept perfectly still, staring into Buck’s eyes until he finally spoke. “Bucky?”_

_The omega’s face pinched and the smell of ‘hurt’ hit Steve and Sam, making them flinch. Protectiveness flared up in Steve and he was about to ask where the brunette was hurt, when Bucky had dropped his arms and walked into Steve’s chest._

_The blonde’s arms hesitantly rising to pull the omega closer. Bucky tucked his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and sagged against him, a barely audible “alpha” leaving him, before he passed out._

_Steve easily took Bucky’s weight against him, jaw clenching as he looked back at Sam. The beta didn’t know what to do in this situation, and Steve didn’t either. But he knew that he wasn’t going to leave Bucky, so they called Jarvis to send a private car to their location and they headed back to the tower._

_Steve had kept Bucky on his floor of the tower as Bucky slept, sitting on the bed next to him until he woke up._

_It took three days for the omega to finally wake up fully, and Steve had been nervous to what would happen next. There had been a possibility of Bucky trying to kill him again, to which Natasha and Sam reminded him of constantly, but when Bucky’s eyes found his nothing happened._

_Buck had just stared up at the ceiling and asked how long he had slept._

_After that, it had taken Steve two days to get Bucky to Bruce so that he could be checked. The beta had sighed and had agreed that he would be the only one to treat Bucky, because the omega tended to disassociate whenever professional personnel entered the room._

_Bucky had had severe dehydration and exhaustion, plus some other nasty things that had been coursing through his blood stream._

_Bruce had printed out a meal plan for Bucky and had tried to give it to the omega, but Bucky had just looked at the paper. Steve took it from Bruce’s outstretched hand and Bucky followed Steve back to the apartment._

_The omega would only leave Steve’s floor if Steve was with him, and he would always walk close. But other than that, he had spent most of his time in Steve’s bedroom, tucked under the covers._

_Slowly but surely, Steve got Bucky to eat regularly and the omega had even taken a liking to Clint of all people. And Bucky’s memory had returned for the most part. The good and the bad._

_The blonde omega would stop by every once in a while, and Bucky would leave the comfort of the bed to talk to Clint in Steve’s living room. Whenever Steve had a mission, or needed to leave the tower n business, Clint would come over and keep Buck company._

_To which Steve was enormously grateful for._

_Though, it still was like swallowing glass having to leave the other omega. Whenever Steve said he needed to leave, Buck would get this far off look in his eyes. Like he was a million miles away, before walking up to Steve and tucking himself under Steve’s chin. Steve would cradle Buck’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs behind the scent glands behind Bucky’s ears, so that they scented each other._

_The missions were done as fast as they could be, and after a few months, Bucky had grown used to Steve having to leave. Though, they still scented before Steve left._

_Then all the avengers had to be called out on a mission. Clint had left with Natasha and Tony, while Steve held Bucky tightly, having to leave him alone for the first time since he had found him._

_“I’ll be back before you know it, alright?” Steve gave him his best smile and Bucky nodded._

_“I’ll be here when you get back.” It was said with said conviction that Steve felt himself swell with affection. He gave Bucky a kiss to the forehead and he had to leave._

_It had been an especially dangerous mission and it was broadcasted on all major television networks for anyone to see. Steve and the rest of the team were gone for three days to fight. Bucky had asked Jarvis to tell him about what was happening on the second day. On the third day, Bucky had been standing still in the middle of the living room as Jarvis projected the live feed from the battle that the avengers were in._

_That whole third day, Bucky had watched with frazzled nerves as hordes and hordes of enemies came at the team. By the afternoon, he had asked Jarvis to turn it off. Not feeling well._

_Bucky made his way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, the sensation sending chills up and down his spine. He glanced at himself in the mirror to take in his appearance. His hair had gotten longer, going just a little bit past his shoulders. His face was flushed, his pupils dilated, and the gland in his neck was swollen._

_Bucky wasn’t an idiot, and he had already started to make small decisions on his own. Baby steps, he told himself every morning as he tried not to flashback into the chair and the wipes._

_So he could recognize all the signs of upcoming heat. He just didn’t know what to do._

_It was well into the night when Steve entered his apartment, covered in ash and bruises. As soon as the elevator doors opened, his whole body had frozen. The lights were off in the living room, and there wasn’t any noise. But he knew that Bucky was there, and he was in the early stages of heat._

_Stepping out of the elevator, Steve placed his shield and helmet beside the couch and made his way towards the smell of burnt honey. He eventually ended up standing in front of his bedroom door, and Steve knocked softly before opening the door._

_“Buck?”_

_There weren’t any lights on, but Steve and Bucky didn’t need them with their enhanced vision. So the blonde could easily make out the form of his mate sweating and laying on the bed._

_Steve didn’t know what to do with himself, because even though Bucky had made amazing progress, the omega still didn’t like to be touched most times. Especially intimately._

_So Steve sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to brush at Bucky’s exposed ankles, to which the other shuddered at._

_They sat like that for a long time, before Bucky sat up and reached out for Steve, to which the blonde quickly shed his uniform so that he could properly embrace his mate._

_Steve sat against the headboard and Bucky maneuvered himself to sit in Steve’s lap. The omega’s arms winded around Steve’s back as he panted against his shoulder._

_Steve had asked him what he wanted to do, to which Bucky shook his head and gritted out. “I don’t know…”_

_“Do you want me to touch you, Buck?”_

_An image of a smirking alpha pinning him down and shoving his head into cold hard pavement flashed in his mind. “No.”_

_Steve could smell the fear that flared up in Buck, and he tucked the others head under his chin. “Okay.”_

_They spent the majority of Bucky’s heat just having skin to skin contact, but that’s it. And with Bucky’s body not getting any other stimuli, his heat only lasted two days._

_\-----------------------_

_A week after Bucky’s heat had finished, Steve went into rut._

_The blonde alpha had started to pace back and forth in the apartment, and then he started to scent mark various things, and every once in a while a growl would slip out._

_Buck sat on the sofa and would watch all this, taking in how Steve’s usually calm scent of cut grass had turned into that smoked wood scent of prime alpha in rut. His body reacted to the scent, and after Steve almost crushed a glass in his hand, Bucky walked up to him and asked him to kiss him._

_Steve had stared at him, unsure and nervous but gave Bucky a small kiss. He broke away and they stared at each other, before Bucky brought his hand up to cheek and brought him down for another kiss. It had started off slow and grew in intensity._

_Bucky opened his mouth and when he feels Steve’s tongue slide against his, he whined and pulled Steve more into him._

_\-------------------------_

Bucky pulled the covers over himself and feels how Steve places a kiss against his shoulder, before getting out of bed. The omega can still feel himself and how his body is ready to take Steve, but his mind is not. And as he looks at how Steve walks into the bathroom to take a shower, he is thankful that Steve understands.

The morning comes, and the apartment still reeks of alpha in rut. It probably being worse due to the fact that his own scent had answered Steve’s last night, before they stopped.

Bucky got out of bed, took his own shower and made his way to the living room. Steve was sitting on the floor, pencil in one hand and sketchpad in the other. It would normally be a sight that calmed Bucky, because he liked it when Steve drew. But there was a massive amount of crumpled papers that surrounded the alpha.

Bucky hears Steve whisper a curse and tear another paper out of the sketchbook.

“Good morning.”

Steve looks up as if he hadn’t even noticed the omega was in the room, and returns the greeting.  “Morning, Buck.” There’s stress lining all along the blonde’s shoulders, and Bucky wishes he could ease his mate somehow.

But he knows that any touching they do without some sort of sexual release would only aggravate Steve’s rut more. And it won’t just go away in one or two days like a heat would, because Bucky is here. The scent of fertile mate is something that can keep an alpha in rut for at least a week.

It’s only the first couple of days, and Bucky feels like Steve will probably go a little crazy by the end of it.

He knows that Steve would never force himself on him, but he also doesn’t like Steve suffering like this.

He tries to stay away from the apartment for most of the day, just hanging out in either the common area that most of the other avengers hang out in or the gym. He gets a few curious looks when the others see him out of Steve’s apartment, but they just let it slide.

Until Tony walks in. “Jesus, which one of you is in rut? Smells like a damn fire in here.”

The smell of an alpha in rut is stronger for omegas, so Tony, though he was a tad overdramatic, was able to smell Steve on him.

Tony walks over to him, nose slightly twitching and frowns. “Is Steve is rut?”

Bucky feels how some of the team starts to watch them, interested in the information. “Yes.”

Tony sighs heavily and rubs at the ridge of his nose. “and I guess by you being here and not currently being upstairs banging that old ass, that Steve is by himself?”

Tony doesn’t really have any judgment in his voice, just seems agitated, most likely due to the heavy smell that clings to Bucky.

Bucky feels the sofa dip and sees that Clint has come to sit beside him, leaving Natasha on the longer couch with Thor. The blonde omega raises his hand to the back of Bucky’s neck, adding slight pressure and Bucky feels himself relax against it. “Why aren’t you upstairs with him?” Clint asks evenly.

Bucky looks between the different people that are now looking right at him, and he has to take a deep breath and lean more on the hand on the back of his neck. “I’m…. I can’t help him. I’ll just make it worse.”

Clint’s eyebrows furrow and his scent goes slightly protective, before he speaks again. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know. Steve does, too. But my scent is just flaring up his rut.”

Natasha surprises them by being the next one to speak, the alpha casually crossing her arms across her chest. “You respond to him?”

Bucky nods, Clint sitting back so Bucky and Nat can have a clear view of each other.

She sighs and Tony goes to sit beside her. “That’s going to be annoying.” She says and Tony laughs. “Poor bastard will be wanting to jump out of his skin until he gets laid. “

Natasha scowls. “Or he could wait it out, but that might be a while. Since” She nods over to Bucky.

Thor leans forward. “Couldn’t Steve just relieve himself?”

Natasha shakes her head; she knows that the Asgardian’s mating was a little different to their own. So she doesn’t fault Thor for not knowing some of their biology quirks. “If he was unmated, then probably. But he is, plus his mate is near him, so his body is basically demanding sex.”

Thor grimaces. “That sounds unpleasant. My people do not suffer from ruts and heats like humans do.”

Tony quirks up an eyebrow. “But you have second genders? How does that work?”

“Yes, but Asgardians are mostly alphas. The need for ruts and heats weren’t necessary. As for pregnancy, there is a fertility elixir that would be drunk the night before by the person who intends to carry the child.”

Tony whistles. “Nice. Though, not for our dear ole captain.”

“Well,” Nat readjusts herself on the couch. “all he needs to do is have sex for a day and he’ll be better after a couple of hours.”

“I can’t.” Buck almost whines, but keeps his voice mostly agitated.

“I know, but if the alpha’s mate gives permission, someone else can.”

Bucky stares at her while Clint frowns. “Nat, that’s mostly for mates that are separated for an extended period of time.”

Tony leans on his elbows. “Well, theoretically. But if the alpha, or in this case, omega give a predetermined partner that both mates agree on, then it can work. Though not all the time.”

Clint looks back at Bucky, the omega’s face concerned for the brunette. “I mean, it’s a possibility but that’s only if you both agree to it. But it might still not take.”

Bucky thinks about it and the thought of Steve sleeping with someone else ties his gut in knots, but he also didn’t want Steve to go through a prolonged rut because of him. “What if I’m there too?”

He asks to his feet, scent flaring a bit. “In the room with whoever.”

Natasha rubs over her mouth. “I guess, but we wouldn’t be able to actually know until it happens. Steve’s alpha instinct could reject the person anyway, but if you’re there, your scent would probably sooth it enough. It’s all chance, really.”

Bucky nods and takes in a deep breath. “I think I want to try it, at least.”

He wants to at least do this for Steve. For his mate. Steve shouldn’t have to suffer through his rut alone just because Bucky was too damaged at the moment.

“Who do you want to go?” Clint asks him, jaw set.

He knows that alphas would prefer omegas, easier.

He looks at Clint and is about to ask him, but he doesn’t. Clint is mated to Natasha and he doesn’t want to put their bond through any unnecessary stress. Then he looks at Tony. The omega isn’t technically mated, just is close with Miss Potts. Buck’s seen how the other omega would sometimes subconsciously be submissive towards Steve.

Bucky remembered how potent Steve’s alpha’s scent had been after the serum. How his skinny little alpha with his gentle scent in Brooklyn had changed into the strong clear scent of freshly cut grass. The few omegas that had been in their ranks had practically melted whenever Steve would walk past them. Bucky also remembers how he would throw snarls at them behind Steve’s back.

No, Bucky didn’t want Steve to be with another omega. The jealously he had carried with him when he and Steve were in the army would come back with a vengeance if he did.

Natasha was the same problem as Clint, so Bucky turned to the only person left in the room.

Thor was alpha through and through. His scent was different from Steve’s, more like the scent of air on a hot day. It closely resembled alpha rut in a way.

“I.” The words were stuck in his throat.

Clint looked at Thor a well, putting the pieces together. “Thor?”

The blonde perked up at the mention of his name and then everyone else was looking at the god too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You wish for me to help?” Thor shuffles from where he is sitting, all eyes in the room on him.

“I…” Bucky takes in a deep breath and nods, looking Thor in the eyes. “I want to try. For Steve’s sake. Though,” He turns towards everyone else at his pause. “I’m not sure how to do this”

Natasha nods and stands and motions for Clint to take her previous seat, so she can sit next to Bucky. She motions for Thor to walk over to them and the alpha stands. When he stops in front of them, Nat and Bucky stand up. Thor is taller than everyone on the team, even him and Steve and it makes him have to tilt his head up a little.

Nat steps to the side and then she starts to explain. “Okay, so the first thing that needs to happen is that you two need to scent mark each other. “

Bucky starts at that. Scent marking is something for mates and babies. Natasha gives him a look that he thinks is saying that he can still back out.  He turns to look at Thor and the alpha doesn’t look fazed at the instruction. He lets out a breath and lifts up his hand to behind his ear, where his glands are. He massages it a little to get some of his scent and then watches as Thor moves closer.

Bucky moves his hand to Thor and rubs his fingers over Thor’s jawline. He sees how the alpha’s eyes go a little dark at the gesture and then how Thor raises his hand to his own glands. He rubs into it more than Bucky did, so when his fingers move away they are saturated in his scent.

 Bucky has to stop himself from moving away when Thor rubs his fingers over his collarbone. His instinct is reeling back at the fact that someone besides Steve’s scent is on him, but he just grits his teeth and continues to mark the other.                      

“You have to think accepting thoughts, James. Or else Thor will smell unwanted to Steve and they’ll fight. “Nat says, when she notices the hard time the omega seems to be having.

He nods and tries to get his head in order. He visualizes Thor, him, and Steve. About how Thor is going to help them. Help Steve. Bucky just needs to make sure that Steve doesn’t think this is some kind of rejection of their bond or a rivalry.

He tries again, Thor patient and standing still for him. Bucky is publicly smelling of Thor and his alpha scent. But his scent on the alpha is still weak and hesitant. He needs to do this.

He pushes against his glands and then runs his hands over Thor’s cheekbones. The alpha closes his eyes and leans into the touch a little. The action makes Bucky’s breath come out a little faster and then Nat nods.

“That’s good. Now, we need to figure out the best way to do this.”

Clint moves from his seat and comes to stand next to Bucky on his other side. “You could go in first, and tell Steve what you are going to do. And then if he is okay with it,” Tony scoffs from his seat on the couch and Clint has to nod. “Or as okay as any alpha in rut is going to be, you can bring Thor in. “

Bucky nods, trying to imagine it all in his head. “Okay.”

===

Bucky and Thor are in the elevator on their way up to his and Steve’s floor, Bucky’s fingers flexing nervously at his sides. He’s nervous and doesn’t even know if this’ll work, but he wants to do something for Steve.

The alpha is always taking care of him, and he wants to take care of Steve for a change.

He jumps when feels a hand gently grab one of his wrists.

Thor is raising Bucky’s hand and doesn’t stop till it’s at the level of his mouth and Bucky sees how the alpha places a kiss against his knuckles, the warm breath fogging up the metal.

Bucky feels his heart rate speed up a little as he locks eyes with Thor and that’s the sight that Steve is greeted by when the elevator doors open.

Bucky quickly retracts his hand and turns wide eyes towards his mate.

Steve is frozen in front of the elevator. He doesn’t look shocked or any emotion particularly. But the air is quickly filling up with rage and Bucky steps in front of Thor, before Steve has a chance to tackle the other alpha.

“Steve, listen to me.” Bucky says as gently as he can, but Steve’s nostrils flare up and now anger is clear as day on his face.

“Get out of the way, Buck.”

“No. You need to listen to me, before you do something stupid.”

Bucky steps up to him, Thor smartly staying where he is in the open elevator. Not doing any movement to aggravate Steve anymore.

Steve’s breaths are coming fast and hard and he is looking past Bucky’s shoulder at Thor, but Bucky runs his hands over his throat to try and get his attention. “Stevie, please look at me. I need to tell you something.”

A faint growl makes Steve’s chest rumble but he does what Bucky says. He lowers his eyes to his mate.

Bucky massages his thumbs into the soft skin of Steve’s throat when those pupil blown blue eyes lock onto his. “There you go, Stevie. That’s my boy.” Steve leans into the touch and praise, but his body is still lined with the tension of an upcoming fight. “Steve, I brought Thor here to help you with your rut, okay?”

Steve’s eyebrows furrow and he looks back up at the other alpha, but Bucky quickly draws back his attention with a kiss to his side of his mouth. “I don’t want him here.” Steve growls under his breath, mouth breathing against Bucky’s lips. “You smell like him.”

“Steve, come on.” Bucky begs, his mouth ghosting against Steve’s. His body is responding to Steve’s rut scent again and he wants to moan into his alpha’s skin. “I can’t….” Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s hips and pulled him closer to him. “I can’t help you, right now. I’m not ready.” Steve’s body is rubbing against his, and Bucky’s eyes flutter when Steve dips his head to his throat and starts licking at his glands. Trying to get rid of Thor’s scent.

Thor is staring at them both and can’t help the way the sight turns him on. He is a god of fertility, after all. And he loves all his teammates, because they are great warriors and deserve respect. Steve is staring at him as he tries to replace his scent and the challenge makes Thor’s blood sing. Alpha mating on Asguard is very much the same. A constant battle to see who will be dominant and he hopes that Bucky can get Steve to consider their proposal.

Bucky pushes softly against Steve’s chest so that he can look at his face. All of them are flushed now, he can even smell Thor’s arousal behind him. “Steve, please. You’ll be in rut for a really long time, and you’ll get more and more violent until it breaks. But,” Bucky turns to look at Thor and Steve tightens his fingers against Bucky. “We can try this. Just once.”

Bucky kisses Steve on the mouth and he barely contains the moan. “Just one time, and if it doesn’t work, we’ll stop. Thor will go, and I’ll try to help you however I can.”

Steve’s jaw is clenched and he doesn’t answer for a long time.

“I’ll be here the whole time.” Bucky says and runs his fingers through Steve’s short hair, letting his blunt nails in his flesh hand scratch against his scalp.

“He can’t touch you.”

Bucky nods. “Okay.” The low growling that Steve has been doing dies down and then he nods.

“Fine.” It’s tense but it’s an okay, and Bucky is grateful.

Bucky looks back to Thor and nods to him to come closer. Steve doesn’t break eye contact with the other alpha, and shows his teeth in a snarl when he comes out of the elevator and almost brushes up against Bucky’s back.

The elevator doors close, and he walks around both Bucky and Steve so that he is behind the other alpha. Bucky is still running his fingers through Steve’s hair as Thor lowers his head to Steve’s own glands.

Steve is about to jerk his head away, but Bucky brings their mouths together again. The growling is back, and Bucky can feel it against his body with the way Steve’s chest is pressed up against him. Steve deepens the kiss as Thor noses against the bundle behind Steve’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve’s hands are gripping at his ass and it makes him shiver. Thor is mouthing at the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder, and Bucky has to keep his hands on eth side of Steve’s face so that he won’t throw a bite at the other alpha.

Bucky gives him another kiss, and then kisses the corner of his mouth. “We should move to the room, Stevie. Or else we’re gonna wind up on the floor.”

Steve moves so that he’s mouthing at Bucky’s glands and Bucky’s legs almost give out. Steve’s rut scent is pumping out of him in full force and it’s making him lightheaded. He starts to maneuver his mate so that they are both turned around and he’s walking backwards towards their room.

Thor let go of Steve so that he can follow them into the room. He’s noticeably flushed and there’s no denying the bulge that’s tenting the front of the alpha’s pants. Bucky sees it as he leads Steve to the bedroom, and then they are passing through the doorway and Steve stops.

He turns and looks at Thor, baring his teeth when he steps into the room close behind them.

“Steve, come on.” Bucky runs his hands over Steve’s arms, both his flesh and metal hands kneading into the muscles and trying the coax Steve to look at him again.

Thor is maintaining eye contact with him, and then the taller blonde is lifting his shirt over his head. His chest is on display and the sight of it makes Steve huff out of his nose. Bucky sees Steve lift his own shirt over his head, and then is gently moved more behind Steve as the two alphas stare at each other.

“You can’t touch him.” It’s gravely and rough and full of warning.

“I won’t. you have my word.” Thor replies and then Steve turns his head to look at his mate.

Steve grabs Bucky by the nape and gives him a deep searing kiss, and it makes Bucky whine. Steve moves back a little and places a light nip on the other’s bottom lip, before looking in Bucky’s eyes. “Where are you going to be?”

Bucky motions with his head towards the bed. “I’ll sit against the headboard, or I can bring a chair in.”

“Bed.” It’s a growl and Bucky nods into another kiss.

“Okay.” He moves away from Steve panting and places himself against their headboard.

When Steve sees that Bucky is seated on the bed, he turns back to Thor. The other alpha is waiting to see what Steve will do, and Steve puffs out his chest with a deep inhale, before letting it go again.

Thor sees how the captain takes small steps towards him, and holds his breath. This could still end in a fight, and waits until Steve is in his breathing space and his rut scent is pumping through his lungs. It’s intoxicating and arousing and he’s keenly aware of the hardness in both of their pants.

Steve moves his hands so that they are at Thor’s waistband and then he’s undoing the top button and working down the zipper.

Thor raises his hand to try and undo Steve’s pants, but a growl stills his hand. Thor’s pants are undone and then Steve is pushing them down his hips. Thor groans when his underwear pulls at his erection and pools under his balls. His erection is hard and standing out, the cool air in the room making him grit his teeth.  

He feels a hand grip him firmly and the first stroke makes him bare his own teeth at Steve.

There’s a rumbling building in his chest at the strokes he’s getting, and he can see how aroused the other alpha in front of him is.

When he raises his hand this time, Steve lets him. He undoes Steve’s pants and pulls him out. Steve’s hips are stuttering into his palm and then he stops.

Steve glares but then steps back to step out of his pants and Thor does the same. When they are both naked in front of each other, Thor clears his throat. He needs to ask before they are lost in each other.

“We will need lubricant.”

Steve nods, breathing through his mouth and turns towards the nightstand next to the bed. He sees how Bucky is staring at them and Steve kneels on the bed to touch his mate.

One of Steve’s hands opens the drawer and searches through it, unseeingly as he pulls Bucky towards him. He can feel the plastic tubing of the lube in his hand and places it on the nightstand.

Bucky is making little noises in his throat at Steve when Steve pulls off Bucky’s own shirt, careful to notice any signs on discomfort from the omega. Steve rubs the pads of his hand over Bucky’s lips and groans when the omega happily takes them into his mouth, one by one. Steve moves his head down, placing kisses and sucking bruises into Bucky’s shaking chest.

He latches his lips on one of Bucky’s hard perked up nipples and feels how it makes the omega jerk under him. Both of Bucky’s hands coming up to cradle Steve’s head to his chest. Little purr vibrating against Steve’s soaked fingers.

He feels the bed dip behind him and he’s about to pull away, but he doesn’t want those sweet noises to stop. Thor leans over him, and Steve growls as the other alpha’s hand comes close to the omega, but doesn’t touch him.

There’s the sound of a lid popping open while Steve moves over to the other side of Bucky’s chest and ten there’s slick fingers wrapping around his shaft.

Steve does move away from Bucky to gasp and shiver at the warm hand that is stroking him and he leans forward to kiss Bucky.

He looks over his shoulder ad sees how Thor hulking figure is leaning over him as the taller blonde starts to bite at his lower back. A rumbling is starting in Steve’s chest and he feels Bucky trying to move closer to him. He decides to let Thor do what he likes for now, as he turns his attention back to Buck.

Bucky is panting and so aroused that his erection looks painful in his pants. Steve cups the warmth of Bucky’s groin in his palm, feeling how the bottom of the jeans are starting to soak through and he wishes he could bury himself in that welcoming heat.

“What do you want, Buck?” It’s low and all alpha rut speaking now, and it makes Bucky shudder.

“Steve, I … I want to but I can’t do…” The words are kisses out of his mouth, while Steve nods to him. He understands that they can’t have sex. Hence the situation they’re in now, with strong fingers moving from Steve’s dick to prodding at his rim.

The touch is so foreign, and disorientating, but Steve tries to focus on Bucky. Letting himself soak in his aroused scent, and how his mate is responding to him.

“I know, Buck. Let me do something for you, though.” He whispers against the omega’s flushed cheek, rubbing himself more onto the other.

Bucky feels as Steve starts making his way down his body and then how the alpha jerks. Confused, Bucky looks up and sees that Thor is leaning down, his large hands on each cheek and eating out Steve. It makes a new wave of slick gush out of him, and Steve is momentarily still, trying to process the new sensations that Thor’s tongue is giving him.

He takes in a choked in breath and then moves to undo Bucky’s pants, the button and fly opening up. Bucky’s jeans are already starting to soak through and there’s a damp spot on the bed when Steve lifts his hips to pull the jeans down a little.

He pulls out Buck’s cock and starts suckling at the head, one of his hands fondling his balls and groaning whenever Thor’s tongue pushes past his rim.

He feels like all the situation is mounting in him as he starts to take Bucky deeper and deeper into his mouth. He’s not quite able to take him fully in his mouth, Bucky’s always been more enthusiastic about giving head, but the omega isn’t complaining. He’s whining, high pitched choked off sounds leaving his mouth and it just spurs Steve on more.

“Captain, I wish to enter you.” Thor’s voice makes Steve’s chest hurt and he grinds his nipples a little more into the mattress.

He lifts off Bucky’s cock, giving it a kiss right at the tip before looking back at the other alpha. He’s breathing hard, and has to think for a second. He’s never been taken by another alpha before, and he’s apprehensive. Bucky is still right there at his throat, mewing and smelling like god damn heaven to him.

He feels the tension in his jaw when he nods, and then he has to look away. He doesn’t know what to expect, so he goes back to kissing Buck. The omega only too happy to do the same.

There’s fingers prodding at his enterance now, and then there’s one sliding in him.

He grabs Bucky’ back and pulls him closer to him. It’s foreign and he has to fight the instinct to whip around and fight. He stays like that, mouth aggressively kissing his mate n Bucky running his hands soothingly through Steve’s hair as more fingers are added.

He’s gotten Bucky to take off his pants completely when he feels Thor hit that bundle of nerves inside him. It makes him growl and then keen in his throat. And Thor keeps rubbing at it. Bucky is kissing his shoulder and side of his face, sweet as anything, and then those fingers are gone.

He knows what’s going to happen, and he buries his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck and maneuvers the omega under him. He wants to feel Bucky as close as possible and the strong hold of Buck’s thighs on his chest grounds him as Thor starts to push his dick inside of Steve.

It’s painstakingly slow, and careful, and Steve gets frustrated and snarls at Thor to get it over with.

Thor hesitates for a moment, and then his hands are grabbing Steve’s hips and he’s sinking in. It makes Steve choke on his saliva and then he’s being taken by Thor for all he’s worth. Those fingers digging into his skin and making his spin dip. He’s gasping and he feels like he needs to do something, when that cock starts hitting his prostate.

He moves Bucky and is back to taking the omega’s cock inside of his mouth. It’s sloppy and fast and hard, his fingers gripping Bucky a little tighter whenever Thor thrusts inside of him.

Bucky is mewing and his fingers are tangling in Steve’s short hair, the metal arm fogging up a little with all the heat in the room.

There’s the feel of thickness that starts to bump against Steve’s balls, and he realizes that it’s thor’s knot. It’s starting to fill and Steve pushes his hips back more so he can feel like more firmly.

“F-Fuck.” He swears and he looks up Bucky. “He gonna knot me up, Buck?”

Bucky groans and shrugs as best as he can with Steve’s upper body weight on him. “That’s up to you, Stevie.”

Steve thinks about taking that knot in the ass and getting pumped full of Thor’s sperm and he has to grit his teeth to keep from coming. He moves back down and strokes Bucky’s painful looking dick. It’s wet and slippery, Bucky’s ass shiny with all the slick that’s pumping out of him and Steve wants to taste it.

“Steve, I’m close.” Thor says from behind him, and that knot is still just hitting his rim. “What is it you desire of me?”

Steve lowers himself so that he’s at Bucky’s ass, one hand spreading the cheeks and still keeping eye contact with him. “Is this okay, Buck? Can I eat you out while Thor knots me up like a bitch in heat?” Steve’s always more talkative when he’s close to cumming and Bucky knows that. The words making the omega nod furiously and throw his head back at the first feel of Steve’s tongue.

Thor takes what Steve said as an affirmative and the next hard thrust pushes that knot inside of Steve’s puffy red ass, locking them together to sill Steve up.

\------

It’s been four months since Steve’s rut and the three of them have gotten closer. Thor is an affectionate alpha and with the success of Steve’s rut, he gives the both of them affection openly.

It was a bit of a tense moment when Thor started to give Bucky his attentions, but Steve knew that the alpha wasn’t trying to steal his mate away from him. His alpha side had been soothed and rarely surfaced whenever Thor would gently grip him his nape on missions as a good job.

Tony was the one who would make overly loud gagging noises when the three of them would sit together in some kind of tangle of limbs when they were in the common room or on group missions.

Bucky was still not as affectionate with Thor as he was with Steve, though. So that was also something that helped his alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard to write but i'm glad this fic is over :)  
> thnk you all for the love in ths little side fic

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments to help feed my family


End file.
